


BRONX

by Dymer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Choking, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gangs, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Murder, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dymer/pseuds/Dymer
Summary: The Triglav is a notorious gang that rules the Bronx. They are responsible for years of murders, drug-dealing and other miscellaneous criminal conducts. Dean Winchester, the mastermind behind every crime, is the leader of the gang, who is rather infamous for his stone-cold killer reputation. So, when an oblivious girl has a run-in with him one night and witnesses something she shouldn't. There really is only one way it'll end up for her.





	BRONX

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another Dean-Winchester-is-a-leader-of-a-gang story (it's my fave theme. hehe). I promise I'll finish my other Mafia!Dean fic, but I found this draft on my laptop and felt like posting it. And yes, I'll always use the same OFC, I cba with finding another name that just seems fit for the story. Please let me know what you think!

**BRONX**

Julie never once wished for herself to get in any trouble. But in the last 23 years that she’d walked on this planet, she’d spent a good deal of it escaping from troubles. Not that she so welcomingly looked for them, they often and as a matter of fact, always came from third parties; family, friends, well, mainly from her family.

Her mother died when giving birth to her, leaving her alone with her father, unfortunately. Her father was a compulsive gambler. This habit of his had caused a lot of problems in her family and she had always been on the receiving end of the fallout that came as the result of his uncontrollable addiction. At first, the severity of it had been light, where he would occasionally steal her money that she had been saving for her trip abroad. Then, it got worse over time. He began owing massive amounts of debt to people around him in order to fund his addiction of gambling. She had to work like six dozen jobs to help him pay his debts, even had to push away her plan to get into college.

Up to this point, she could still put up with him, despite the fact he had lied to her many times in order to gamble. They weren’t doing so well. Truthfully, they hadn’t been since she’d matured enough to understand his father’s addiction. There was no denying it had affected their relationship. She always told herself that he was her father, her family. And of course, she had asked him to quit numerous times but to no use. Sometimes, she wondered if the fact that he was her father really was the glue between them, something she had begun to speculate a few years ago. His lifestyle had utterly jeopardized her life and had been a long hard road for her.

It was until when he had gotten home late at night, thoroughly beaten up that his addiction finally had reached its peak. He had managed to borrow a shitload of money from some Italian mafia leader, Genovese, ruling in New York in order to fund his addiction. He had been beaten up because he had fallen behind on payments. When she’d asked him how he could get away, it had been because he had signed a clause that stated he should give up his property, and basically everything else he had left. But he had too huge amount of debt that they couldn’t cover it with their house. Genovese knew Dale had a daughter and decided to offer him a negotiation.

There’s no right way to tell your daughter that you have sold her over to a mafia. So, when Julie heard the news, she had been so stunned and angry. That was when she finally gave up and realized his father had been a lost cause all along. She’d fled that night.

After that incident with her father took place, her life became nomadic. She didn’t know what became of his dad after that night. She didn’t even know if he was still alive now or had become a corpse somewhere. She started staying in a motel and would check out after a couple of days, she couldn’t risk herself by staying too long. Now she settled in Bronx. Someone once had told her never to set foot in this part of New York willingly, let alone live there on purpose. She’d had no idea what Genovese looked like at first, but when one of his men spotted her on the street and shouted “That’s Dale’s daughter!” she’d realized instantly that the big bald man smiling in triumph must’ve been the mafia that practically “owned” her now. She’d run for her life.

The biggest sport going in her life now was if Genovese found her. During one of her escapes, she’d left all her belongings in a rush except for one slinging bag she always carried for work and there had been nothing inside but her purse and a chocolate bar. She always carried chocolate bar anywhere. They help her when she is nervous.

Now she found herself in South Bronx, in Hunt’s Point neighborhood. She was blindly making her way forward and going wherever her feet carried her. Her car was still at the last motel she’d checked herself in. She would go back tomorrow when she was sure she was no longer being followed. Right now, she just needed to find a place to sleep. She was wondering how long she was meant to walk when someone suddenly grabbed her shoulder.

 For a moment, Julie was positive she had never seen the face in front of her in her life for this person looked absolutely like a stranger. Her face was heavily made up, with eyes smeared up with black eye makeup, lips slashed with bold red lipstick and face white from powder.

“Oh my fucking god! It’s you!” Cried the stranger. She was decked out in an impossibly short, practically hair band length silvery mini skirt; a top that was so skimpy that it could’ve been stuffed into a contact lens case and a pair of cheap looking thigh high boots ending a wicked looking stiletto heel.

Julie gazed at her, dry mouthed and torn between curiosity and the desire to run far, considering her dire situation.

“I’m Millie! Millie Brown!” The woman proclaimed, sticking out a hand tipped with black lacquered nails.

“Millie?” Julie echoed incredulously.

Millie Brown was her high school friend. She had completely disappeared after graduation. Julie had thought that she moved somewhere far away.

“We went to Darmont High School. We were in the same year, silly!” Millie said, “Don’t tell me you forgot about me. So, what have you been up to these days? Where are you going? Why are you here?”

“I didn’t forget about you.” Said Julie glumly, “And I haven’t been up to anything these days. I’m going nowhere. And I don’t really know.”

“Jesus.” Millie said, her blackened eyes widening. “This definitely sounds awfully familiar. I come across your types wandering around here every single day, looking suicidal, drugged out or dead. I just never thought I’d see someone I knew.”

“Yeah, that describes me pretty much, all right.” Julie said, managing a weak smile. “Except I don’t have the right equipment to drug myself out or drop dead.”

Millie grinned wolfishly. “You wouldn’t want to drop dead here,” she said crisply. “You’d never know what some sick bastard would do to your body. But, but... not to worry! Thank your lucky stars that you bumped into me. I know this neighborhood like the back of my hand and technically in charge around here. Don’t get me wrong.”

“Of what?” Julie asked suspiciously.

Millie suddenly turned her around, and thoroughly examined her. “I mean you have a pretty face, I guess... and you’re ideal in terms of the height department. And your skin is naturally tanned. As for your hair, well you can leave it like this or we could make some changes to it. But it’s the matter of personal preference, no?”

“You’re talking about prostitution, aren’t you?” Julie cried, feeling slightly hysterical.

“Well, duh!” Millie grinned. “Aw, you poor sheltered creature. It’s a decent career! All my friends took it quite well. You get paid, you get treated well - between than a lot of other jobs - and you get a whole sisterhood too with that...”

“I couldn’t.” Julie said, paling at once.

Millie took one look at her, and then her eyes widened like goldfish bowl. “Oh my fucking god,” she said, sounding shocked. “Are you still a virgin?”

Julie stared at her, “No..”

“Oh thank god. Though, some men do prefer virgins and if only you knew how much those bastards out there pay for virginity. I mean, you could live a month on the money they give you. But the point is, those whose preferences lie on the experienced ones outnumber the virgin enthusiasts.”

“I’m not doing it.” Julie said, glowering.

“Oh, honey.” Millie said with a sigh. “You don’t have to do the internal penetration if you don’t want to. Oral pays heaps too. And  hand jobs are the ones that pay the least. But hey, cash is cash, right?”

“But... it’s dirty.” Julie whispered.

“Come on, are we really gonna pull that crap now? It’s an honest career. Besides, you’ll get used to it after a while. You even get more money being a prostitute than a topless waitress - and you usually get treated better too.”

Julie now looked scared, and Millie finally caved in. “Honey, you look totally trashed. Just come to my apartment and stay for the night and we’ll discuss it then.”

she shook her head and told her she’d be better off on her own.

“Don’t be stupid, Julie. It’s practically the middle of the night. I won’t force you to do something you don’t want to. We’ll figure something out later.”

not sensing any other viable option she nodded mutely. “Ok.”

Millie smiled her wolf smile, and then tucked her arm through Julie’s. “My apartment is real cozy. Don’t you worry, Hons. I don’t bring guests there.”

.

Millie, her prostitute-slash-waitress-slash-regular-volunteer-at-the-soup-kitchen-down-the-street friend eventually offered her the vacant room at her apartment to sleep in for as long as she wanted. Desperate and with no money in hand, Julie’d said yes to her offer without further ado.

Julie learned that Millie was actually nice. When Julie said Millie was nice, she meant that she had a heart of gold, despite what her profession would have you think. The very next day she even managed to get her a bartender job in the club called Orange where she worked as a prostitute, though when Rudy, her manager, had wanted Julie to be just like Millie the second he saw her and insisted that there was no other vacancy besides to serve drunken men at the club, Millie had relentlessly argued with him until he got tired and said “do whatever you wanna do, Lavender.”. Her name was Lavender during the night, by the way. Julie had been so relief Millie’s relentless badgering had worked. She couldn’t take the prostitution job because she wasn’t cut out for this kind of life and because the mere thought of it both mortified and terrified her.

So now Julie had been working at Orange for a week and so far everything seemed alright. She was still acting like a jumpy cat sometimes whenever there was a group of men walked into the club.

 

When her shift was over, she always waited for Millie in front of the club. Millie didn’t have a car so when she got Julie a job at Orange, it was a win-win situation for them. Millie worked as “Lavender” from 12 PM until 5 in the morning. She would go to work with her car and Julie would go home with it as well. She would pick Millie up in the morning and she would drive her to work in the afternoon, and so on. Julie didn’t mind one bit considering Millie let her stay at her place.

Tonight was like any other night where she found herself waiting for Millie. She longed to just plopped down on the bed. Today had been brutal. lots of customers and lots of demands.

“I think you should really take your car to a shop, Julie. The check engine light keeps giving me the heebs and jeebs every time I look at it.” Millie said as she walked over to Julie, handing her the keys.

“That car has a fighting spirit, Millie. It’s gonna be fine. I’ll put a sticker on it later.”

Millie pursed her lips and shook her head. “Suit yourself. Just be careful if it decides to break down in the middle of nowhere. It’s Bronx, hons. You don’t want to find yourself in a situation like that, ever.”

Not perturbed in the least, Julie hummed her answer and bid her friend good-night.

.

 

It was as if the universe wanted to teach her a lesson for her stubborness right there and then. 

Sometime along the road, her car began to slow down.

Julie frowned when she realized she wasn’t doing anything.

Quickly, she looked for a clearing on the side of the road. She checked her mirrors and put on her hazard lights as she angled the car off the roadway.

In that moment the car then spluttered and came to a slow halt. She pressed the accelerator: the car sounded anything but healthy. Fearing to do any more damage, she shut off the engine and sat back in her seat with a groan.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me!” she said exasperatedly. The “check engine” light had been lit for years and the damned thing decided to stop working now, when it was the middle of the night and she was in the middle of the nowhere. Millie would definitely give her the biggest “told you so” when she found out. She kept telling herself that she would be fine and that she would fix it until she got some money, but the day just never came.

She got out of the car and started walking, realizing she didn’t have any options. It took 20 minutes of walking when she reached a route that would lead down a huge valley of trees. She stuffed her hands into her pockets, trying to keep any crazy thoughts out of her mind when she noticed just how dark it was out. The ruffling of leaves definitely didn’t help much. She tried to sing a happy song in her head, just to distract her mind. She had never been in this part of town when at night, no reason behind it, but despite its high population density, the street was very poorly lit. She was singing along to the lyrics of Kelly Clarkson’s when she heard voices coming not too far along the trail. When she looked up, she noticed the road had ended and there was an abandoned asylum stood imposingly a few feet away in front of her. She looked around and noticed there was only two options left for her: walk ahead past the small path leading to the back of the asylum, where the road would eventually continue; or, turn around and walk back to her car, which meant she had to walk for another mile.

She opted for the former with positive thoughts in mind, while continuing to hum a happy song. Not thinking too much of it, Julie continued walking only to feel the cold air drift through her and caused her to look up again cautiously. All the windows at the asylum were all broken, so when she walked past it she could see what was inside. And in that moment, she noticed that she should’ve taken the voices she’d heard earlier as a warning.

There was a group of people wearing what looked like pig head masks in black outfit with a red handkerchief hanging out of their back pockets. There was no way she could’ve keep walking past the building without being noticed. So, she tried to move closer to the trees and hide herself from being seen, hoping they would go away soon and she would then continue to walk. All the while she tried to keep her cool, despite the beating of her heart began to accelerate.

“I told you I was a man of little patience. Your two weeks are up and the projections didn’t go up as expected.” A dark voice came from the shadows as Julie felt her stomach summersault and her palms grow sweaty.

“I— I’m sorry. All I need is another chance and I promise you a 10 time increase this time.”

The first voice tsked in annoyance. Julie now could see it came from someone standing with his back to her. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Royce. There are two things I hate most in this world; failure and liars. And right now, you are both of those things.”

“P-please… Give me another chance. I’m sorry!” panic began to sound in the second voice, which now that the first man had shifted in his position, she could see it came from a man who was currently being held by two men in pig head masks too. This Royce guy was the only one not wearing a head mask.

“Sorry won’t bring me that money.” The first voice growled and the continued, “Crooks!” he said, holding out his hand to someone behind him.

Julie saw another man in a pig head mask moved forward quickly and handed something to him. She couldn’t see what it was.

“No! No!” Royce shouted.

Before she could even blink or figure out what the first man had asked for, he shot Royce in the head.

The sudden loud sound of the gunshot wasn’t something she expected and the shock that jolted through her veins startled her so much she couldn’t stop her squeal. She could see a splatter of blood stained the wall behind him and she watched in horror as his body fell limp on the ground as the two men released him.

It took her a while to put the pieces together on what just happened. Fear instantly took over her as she realized that she had just witnessed a murder. She tried to bit her lip to further make any noises.

Oh my god, oh my god. 

So far, no one was looking her way. Maybe her presence was still unknown. When she was sure that no one was approaching her, she made up her mind and turned her back, intending to run.

“Where the hell do you think you are going?” one of the masked men suddenly stood to her left, making her jump.

“I— I’m—“

She didn’t get a chance to finish before she was swept up off her feet and the next thing she knew, she was being carried on the man’s shoulder.

She yelled for her life.

“Let me down!”

“Yo, Crooks. The fuck you got there?” another man in a pig headmask asked.

“This girl was fucking eavesdropping for god knows how long.”

“I swear I didn’t. I don’t know anything. Please let me go.”

The man who was apparently called Crooks set her on her feet but then got hold of her hands in an instant.

Now she was able to see clearer everyone in the room.

There were five people wearing the pig head masks. The dead men sprawled on the floor a few feet away in front of her.

“What should we do with this girl, D?” Crooks asked.

“Finish her off like him?” another man proposed.

Her eyes went wide at the thought of that and shook her head frantically.

The leader of the group, or so she thought, walked over to her until he was right in front of her face. He was the man who had shot Royce, she realized.

“I didn’t know about all this.” She began. “P-please, let me go.”

She knew it was probably useless to beg, but she did anyway. She knew what living in a dangerous city like Bronx meant, but she hadn’t expected to die tonight and definitely not like this.

“Liar.” He said. That one word enough to make her shudder in fear. If she was scared before, she was definitely terrified now.

Without saying another word, he turned around and walked out of the building. One command with his finger and she was suddenly being dragged along.

Julie whimpered when her head hit something solid when she was thrown into the backseat of a car. What with the panic attack and the rapid beating of her heart, she might as well pass out. She did and everything went black.

 

“She passed out, dude.” Porter said in the backseat. Crooks turned his head to see, while Dean kept his gaze straight forward. He was definitely pissed off that someone had seen him.

“How come we didn’t shoot her at the asylum?” Crooks asked Dean casually. Porter rolled his eyes and nudged him in discreet. Sometimes his obliviousness failed him at inappropriate times, like now for instance. He and the rest of the gang knew better than to bother a pissed-off Dean Winchester. He was never charitable when he was in a bad mood. Well, he was never charitable in general, but everyone with enough brain cells knows not to upset this man.

“What?” Crooks queried Porter, clearly failing to understand his gesture.

“If I shot her, Benny would know I messed up by the two missing bullets.” Dean said. “If I’m gonna kill her, I sure as hell ain’t gonna shoot her.”

The dark man in the passenger seat nodded his head in understanding. The entire ride fell into a silence after that. Nobody dared inquired him more as they knew he was probably busy plotting her death.

They arrived at their house and Dean parked the car in the garage. He ordered Porter to hide her in his room through the back door, while the rest would go in from the front door and meet Benny for debriefing.

“Don’t forget to lock the door from outside.” Dean said, to which Porter only nodded.

.

 

.

Julie groaned when she cracked open her eyelids. She shut them again as she tried to adjust to the bright light in the room. She felt a bit dizzy and confused, and wondered if she might have a mild concussion. That thought immediately brought back the memory of her at the asylum.

She sat up and looked around the room frantically. Where was she? She didn’t recognize the room.

Julie got up and walked over to the door, but the knob wouldn’t turn. She was locked.

_Act smart, Julie, not reckless._

She realized her mistake when she keep trying to turn the doorknob, those guys might be on the other side of the door and would notice her conscious state. Julie backed off the door immediately.

She made her way towards one of the windows and opened the curtain. Thank God, she whispered when she saw a view looking down upon the street.

She didn’t care if she might fracture her bones. She opened the window slowly so as to prevent it from producing any noise. She jumped out the window and thankfully, the window overhang saved her from making too high jump.

When she got on the ground, she didn’t even look up or around. She ran towards the street and away from that house. There was a big chance she had just been in an ex-cons’ house.

.

.

“Julie, why didn’t you pick me up!” Millie shouted from outside her room.

“My car broke down.” She shouted back. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at the clock; 6 AM.

“I told you! How did you get home? Did you hitch a ride or what?

“I—

She refrained herself from babbling because the whole thing was still overwhelming her. “I walked.”

“Oh, you poor thing.” She said, “Hey, you mind getting up from the bed. I’m tired of talking to the door.”

She sighed. It seemed she couldn’t get enough rest. When she finally got home last night, it had taken sometime for the adrenaline in her system to wear off, and only then had she been able to fall asleep at 3 in the morning. So, it was only natural that she was feeling especially grumpy this morning.

“My god, you look like a fright.” Millie commented when Julie opened her door.

“I still need my beauty sleep, Millie. So, unless you have something to tell me. I’m going back to bed.”

“Okay.” Millie started, “I just wanted to tell you that I’m taking a week off from work.”

“What? Why?”

She appeared to be hesitated for a while, “Well, it’s— I am actually going on a vacation with this guy…”

Julie felt more awake at those words. “That you met at Orange?”

Her concern was mainly due to the fact that Millie fell in love too easily, and she knew the types of guys that visited Orange. You’re not going to find your soulmate there.

“He seemed nice and genuine. And I swear, that man is the sex. I mean if I wasn’t a prostitute, I’d so marry him.” Milie said.

“You say that about every second client you have.”

“He is taking me on a cruise!” Millie continued enthusiastically, unfazed by her friend’s scepticism. “You know how I’ve always wanted to go on a luxury cruising!”

“Okay.” Julie said. “Just be careful.”

“I will.” Millie smiled brightly knowing she had her friend’s blessing.

“When are you leaving?”

“Max is picking me up this afternoon.”

“Oh... Okay.”

Millie then told her she had to start packing, and Julie, not feeling tired anymore, started her day as well.

She tried to keep herself busy that morning to prevent her mind wandering back to the event from last night. She found hers and Millie’s dirty clothes in the hamper and did a load of laundry, setting out and ironing set of her clothes for work later. She washed the dishes in the sink and made sure dinner was sitting in the fridge for her too, ready to be put in the oven tonight. 

She had to take the bus to work today while her car was being fixed at the shop. she had already forgotten the most part of the dreadful event from last night, at least she could push it to the back of her mind and so long as she could manage to avoid that kind of situation again, she told herself she would be fine. She tried to always find herself in a crowded place when in public. She was still paranoid to walk alone to the bus stop tonight. She even asked one of her co-workers to trade shifts so she didn’t have to get off at 12.

“Hey, new kid. Can you serve them guys sitting in the corner booth?” Cynthia, her co-worker, said.

“I’m not a waitress.”

“I _know_ that. But the other waitresses and waiters are busy and I have already had enough for today’s shit and it’s only 1 PM. I sure don’t want to torture myself by serving _them,_ of all people. So get going.” She finished her order by shoving the pen and notepad at her.

Julie wanted to inquire more what she meant by “them” but Cynthia already stalked off. “Fine.” She huffed and grabbed the notepad and the pen. Her eyes scanned around the room and noticed the customers she had to serve. She felt a little apprehensive when she noticed the overall appearance of the five guys who were all dressed in black, currently conversing with each other. All of them seemed to have that dangerous quality that, on the whole, she would rather turn around and walk away to avoid.

.

“Dean, look! It’s the girl at the asylum!” Crooks said as Julie approached their table.

“Shit.”

“Do you think she’d recognize us?” Corey asked.

“Not if none of you ever took your mask off last night.” Dean grumbled.

A chorus of I didn’t was said in unison.

“I think she’d recognize your voice.” Porter offered his opinion.

Julie approached their booth and did a little curtsey. “How can I help you with today?”

None of them answered at first, watching her with such attentiveness that made her uncomfortable.

“Five burgers, five beers and some fries.” Dean finally spoke.

Her fingers stopped their movement when the man spoke in a familiar deep voice. The voice immediately struck something inside her.

Julie realized that she should’ve kept writing down their order because stopping dead like that was a blatant giveaway. They probably noticed the slight change in her stance. A wave of anxiety swept through her as she found the courage to look up. They were all staring at her. All of them was smirking except for the fohawk-haired guy who was just staring at her. His menacing green eyes bored into hers and clearly boded ill. Julie gulped, instantly realizing he must be the murderer. And because there was that air about him that was vaguely commanding, even while leaning back in his seat. She tried to suppress the building panic that threatened to burst and told her to run. But she also told herself that they wouldn’t make a scene in a crowded place like this. At least she had until like six hours to plan her escape.

“Is— is there anything else?” she couldn’t stop the trembling in her mouth, though still trying her utmost not to waver her gaze from his.

Suddenly she understood what Cynthia had meant earlier.

“No.” he said and as he crossed his arms over his chest, she noticed his cold gaze had turned glacial.

She gave a smile which didn’t reach her eyes and turned, maybe a little too hurried.

“She recognized us.” Dean said, staring after her as she walked away to prepare their order.

“What should we do?” Crooks asked quickly.

“We do nothing. I’ll take care of this. By the end of the night she’ll be nothing but a corpse in her own house.”

.

 


End file.
